


El Estrés Solo lo Cura el Amor

by nike_noir



Series: Just Another Love Story [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 1, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 2, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oliver Queen is The Green Arrow, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, stephen amell - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike_noir/pseuds/nike_noir
Summary: A David le queda cada vez menos tiempo para terminar él último de sus trabajos para obtener su Doctorado en Física; pero con la creciente relación que mantiene con Stephen, cada vez tiene menos tiempo para sus quereceres. Stephen le apoyará, e incluso conocerá a alguien muy importante para él.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Original Male Character(s), Stephen Amell/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Just Another Love Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841932





	El Estrés Solo lo Cura el Amor

Me desperté sobresaltado por el fuerte ruido que provenía de mi móvil, Stephen se removió en la cama profesando su malestar al respecto. Me lancé a toda prisa a apagar el móvil mientras leía el mensaje que yo mismo me había dejado escrito: Solo queda una semana, aprovecha el tiempo. Respiré profundo mientras apagaba la alarma.

-¿Que haces Davie? Vuelve a la cama...-me dijo con voz ronca mientras la golpeaba con su mano.

Por muy tentadora que pareciese la oferta sabía que debía rechazarla, me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente mientras le decía:

-Duerme un poco más, enseguida vuelvo.

Cerró los ojos de inmediato, y me termine de vestir lo más rápido que pude. Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, y casi me caí en el último escalón. Recuperé el equilibrio y fui a buscar mi portátil. Me dirigí a la cocina y me puse a trabajar allí, tenía una semana para terminar la tesis, había invertido mucho dinero y esfuerzo como para dejarlo todo ahora. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la escalera, me había mudado aquí para trabajar más tranquilamente, para poder terminar la tesis en paz y tranquilidad, y lo único que había hecho era liarme con mi vecino. Abrí el portátil con furia, me coloqué los cascos y me puse algo de música motivadora. Leí todo lo que tenía escrito en apenas una hora, muchas cosas estaban mal estructuradas, mal explicadas o no contrastadas, todo apuntado en una pequeña libreta que puse ante mí. De repente unas tostadas aparecieron en mi campo de visión. Salté del sitio sobresaltado y empecé a escuchar como Stephen se reía de mí.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-le grité mientras le pegaba puñetazos en el brazo.

El seguía riéndose enérgicamente, incluso se dobló sobre su estómago de la risa. De repente me di cuenta de como de contagiosa era y empecé a reírme con él. El estrés empezó a salir de mí muy poco a poco gracias a la risa. Stephen me miró de nuevo, lágrimas recorrían su rostro, se las secó mientras me daba una última sonrisa.

-¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta de que estaba aquí?- lo miré algo extrañado, y expresé mi perdón en forma de mueca, Stephen arrugó su rostro- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo te he estado hablando?

Sonreí, y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me tengo que ir, pero prométeme que comerás algo.-se alejaba- David, prométemelo-abrió la puerta- ¡¿David?!

-Si si.-dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Recogí la libreta que se había caído cuando me asusté y me puse los cascos de nuevo. Comencé a trabajar todo lo rápido que pude, quería tenerlo terminado para las 6. No había tiempo que perder.

Un fuerte bramido que llevaba mi nombre, traspasó la barrera de paz que creaban los cascos. Vi una penetrante y enfadada mirada azul sobre mí y me acogí al asiento. Rápidamente eché una mirada sobre el reloj de pared que había colgado en la cocina y volví la mirada a aquellos poderosos ojos que estaba ahora más cerca de mí.

-Me prometiste que ibas a...-dijo en un tono intermedio entre enfadado y preocupado.

-¡Tienes que llevarme a la Universidad!¡Ya!-le corté mientras me percataba de la hora.

-No vamos a ir a ningún sitio hasta que no comas algo, esto no puede ser sano David.

Sabía que ser un cabezota no iba a ayudarme nada en aquel momento. Cerré el portátil y le dije:

-Está bien, voy a ducharme y a ponerme algo de ropa limpia, tienes hasta entonces para preparar algo. Si no lo has hecho nos vamos a la universidad...

-Y si lo he hecho, comes y luego nos vamos.

-Trato hecho. -nos dimos las manos y vi un destello desafiante en sus ojos.

Subí al piso de arriba tan rápido como pude, y me duché y vestí igual de rápido, tenía que llegar a la Universidad lo más rápido posible, no podía perder ni un solo minuto. Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa para encontrarme con una deliciosa hamburguesa, y a Stephen limpiando la cocina. Acepté que había perdido y empecé a comer sin rechistar, solo entonces me di cuenta del hambre que tenía y devoré la hamburguesa rápidamente. Una vez terminado nos montamos en su coche y me llevó hasta la universidad, podía ver en sus ojos que seguía preocupado por mí, pero esto era muy importante. Caminamos por la universidad a toda velocidad hasta encontrar el despacho del profesor Robinson, llamé con fuerza y escuché una voz que nos invitaba a entrar.

Mi padre se sentaba cómodo en una silla delante de su escritorio, era un hombre de avanzada edad y de pelo cano, que nos miraba fijamente.

-Stephen, este es mi padre, el profesor Víctor Robinson.

Stephen se enrojeció suavemente, y se dieron la mano, mi padre me abrazó con fuerza y le conté que quería que revisase mi tesis antes de entregarla al comité. Me miró con orgullo y nos invitó a tomar algo, decliné su oferta y salimos de la Universidad lo más rápido posible mientras sentía que estaba cada vez más y más cansado.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Stephen sacándome del coche y llevándome a la cama mientras seguía semidormido. Me desperté en mitad de la noche, acurrucado a sus suaves y fuertes brazos, me removí un poco asimilando el calor de los mismos y caí de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

Desperté suavemente mientras me removía en el caliente cuerpo de Stephen, abrí los ojos con delicadeza y encontré los suyos, tan azules como el cielo, fijos en mí. Me estiré y pude alcanzarle para darle un suave beso en los labios. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y no pude evitar abalanzarme otra vez sobre él. Rodamos por la cama mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente, su cuerpo me aplastaba y me impedía moverme mientras su lengua se sentía libre en mi boca.

-Podríamos quedarnos todo el día en la cama-dije perezoso recordando el horrible día de ayer.

-Lo siento mucho-me dijo triste-pero tengo que ir a trabajar.

Le miré apenado, pero lo único que conseguí es que volviese a introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca.

-Si no te importa voy a comer algo antes de irme...

-¿Por qué me iba a importar?-pregunté inocente sin acabar de entender su pregunta- ¡Ah!- exclamé mientras una de sus manos me agarraba con fuerza la entrepierna.

Fue descendiendo con delicadeza por mi pecho, besando cada uno de los lunares de mi blanca piel. Se acercó a mi rosado pezón y lo mordió con delicadeza, haciendo que gimiese, y que colocase mis manos sobre su cabeza, pero las retiró con rapidez. Con una sola mano me agarró de ambas muñecas y puso mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. En su incursión hacia abajo se paró a lamer mis axilas haciendo que mi erección palpitase.

Se paró a morder mi otro pezón, pero esta vez no utilicé las manos para tocarle, simplemente sabía que me había prohibido su uso. Apretó su mordida haciendo que gritase, sus dulces ojos subieron a buscar a los míos llenos de lujuria y placer. Siguió bajando con delicadeza mientras que sus grandes manos que cubrían mis muslos subían por mis piernas haciendo a mi polla estar muy pero que muy dura.

-Mira que tenemos aquí, está siendo un chico muy travieso señor Robinson-dijo antes de presionar su boca contra la marcada silueta de mi polla en mis apretados calzoncillos-Voy a tener que castigarle... Muy severamente.

Sus palabras solo hacían que mi erección creciese más y más.

-¡Señor Robinson! Tiene que parar inmediatamente, un doctor como usted no puede tener este tipo de situaciones... Imagínese que de repente entrase uno de sus alumnos, que pensaría de usted, sino que es un pervertido...

-Si tan solo pudiese ayudarme a solucionar mi problema...-dije con tristeza mientras levantaba mi cadera para darle con mi polla en sus labios.

-¡Está usted incontrolable!-dijo en un tono más agudo- ¡Tendré que poner fin a esta situación yo mis...!-volví a levantar mi cadera y fue incapaz de terminar la frase.

Me quitó los calzoncillos con delicadeza y se quedó mirando a mi erección fascinado como si fuese la primera vez que la veía.

-Déjeme ayudarle-dijo mientras pasaba sus labios por uno de los lados-No tengo mucha práctica, pero creo por su expresión y por esta cantidad de líquido preseminal que lo estoy haciendo bastante bien, ¿no es así?-me limité a gruñir mientras introducía mi capullo en su boca. Poco a poco fue bajando por mi erección mientras que mi nivel de excitación aumentaba y mi polla crecía dentro de su boca. Llegó hasta la base de la misma y estallé del placer. Sentí la necesidad de agarrarle del pelo con fuerza pero sabía que no debía utilizar mis manos. A los pocos segundos sacó mi pene de su boca y se quedó mirando mis huevos.

-Creo que debe usted de tener mucho estrés acumulado...

Metió uno de mis huevos en mi boca, gritaba del placer al sentir como su lengua jugueteaba con el moviéndolo de lado a lado en su húmeda y caliente boca, clavaba mis propias uñas en las palmas de mis manos debido al placer producido.

-¿Y que tenemos aquí...? Parece un culo hambriento... Es una pena que se haya cerrado tanto después de un solo día sin esto.-se agarró en enorme bulto en sus boxers.- Si solo me pusiese mejor nota, podría tener esto todos los días...-gemí deseoso de aquella monstruosidad dentro de mí partiéndome en dos de nuevo en dos- una lastima...

Lamió la parte trasera de mis huevos y escupió sobre mi culo, introdujo un dedo en mi cavidad y empezó a buscar algo con insistencia. De repente apretó en en lugar indicado y mi polla se puso completamente erecta, las ganas de mear eran insoportables. Introdujo mi polla completamente en su boca, podía notar como rozaba su garganta. Me la chupaba con toda la velocidad de la que disponía mientras que su dedo me apretaba con más fuerza y con su otra mano manoseaba mis pelotas. Grité de placer mientras le tiraba del pelo y solté toda mi lefa acumulada, cayó sobre su cara y mi cuerpo, el colchón e incluso vi como se tragaba parte de la misma.

Se bajó los boxers a toda velocidad y se pajeó cerca de mi cara, abrí bien mi boca, pero su dulce y caliente lefa también se esparció por todas partes, tragué el poco que había caido sobre mi lengua y le besé. Los restos de nuestras corridas se mezclaron al unir nuestros cuerpos y Stephen se tumbó sobre la cama y me dijo:

-No querrá que vaya así afuera, ¿verdad, señor Robinson?

Aún cachondo pasé mi lengua chupando su cuerpo lleno de nuestras corridas, sus duros abdominales y sus pectorales hercúleos incluso había restos sobre sus brazos. Le chupé la polla ya algo flácida y gritó de placer. Hice una pequeña excepción y lamí sus olorosas axilas, notaba que podía ponerme duro otra vez si seguía chupándolas así que me tiré a su lado y descansé por el resto de la mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Victoria, podéis encontrarme en wattpad y twitter bajo el mismo username; y en insta soy nike_mavros.
> 
> Si os ha gustado podéis chequear el resto de esta colección, y mis otros trabajos. Me encantaría poder responder a vuestros comentarios y que me dejéis ideas. No olvidéis dejarme kudos si queréis más.
> 
> Un saludo, Victoria Noir.


End file.
